


【白魏】第一千零一次求婚失败

by sr1111101212



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 山花cp - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship





	【白魏】第一千零一次求婚失败

白敬亭出现在他剧组是件非常理所当然的事情，只是来的这么快却是他意料之外。

魏大勋想起来，似乎前几天小孩儿有发微信说过这两天要来探班，当时他正在戏里连轴转，简单应付了两句，这事儿便很快就被台词和剧本挤出了大脑存储空间。

没想到说这两天来还真就是两天，一点夸张和象征性意思意思的修辞手法都没用，实打实的两天。

魏大勋有时候真恨自己眼尖，其实也怪不到这上面，这么一个大帅哥走进来很难让人不在第一时间注意到，尤其还是穿着黑西装白衬衫打着领结带着妆发的大帅哥。并没有灯光打在他身上，但是大帅哥自己就是光源。魏大勋正在拍的那一条戏当场就垮了。

太不专业了。被导演喊停的时候，他在心里骂自己没出息。

导演和他俩都是熟人，一边毫不客气地吃着白敬亭给全剧组带来的探班夜宵，一边满脸八卦地说，今天就到这里吧。

魏大勋松了一口气，乖巧地和演对手戏的姐姐道了句辛苦，再抬起眼时白敬亭已经站在了他面前。大地色的眼影，浅棕圈的美瞳，粉底盖不住眼角下的那颗泪痣，活灵活现的，他的恋人。一不留神便看着跑了魂儿。

直到白敬亭叫他，低沉的声音里带着笑意，看他的表情都是一副工藤新一洞察全局脸。问他，“看啥呢你，魏大勋。”

他愣了一下，回过神来，认命地承认。

“看你帅。”

白敬亭笑着翻了他一个白眼，拽着手腕揽着腰一把给他带进怀里抱住。他因为最近拍戏而紧绷的全身神经在那一瞬间松了劲儿，倦意袭来，难得的没在人前别扭地不让抱，脑袋搭在男友肩上下一秒就能直接睡过去。

“哥哥好累啊，白。” 他无意识地撒娇。

白敬亭搂在他身上的力大了几分，帮他分担他自身的重量，又调整了一下姿势让他靠得更舒服些。笑说，“我这不是来了么。”

片场在厦门的海边。

时间还是初春，但晚上的温度却暖。大海的味道弥漫在空气中，像一场潮湿的梦。

他们沿着海边的小路往酒店走，这时间附近没什么人，只有海浪洗刷沙滩和贝壳的声音，有节奏，令人清醒。月亮很亮，魏大勋跟在白敬亭斜后面，看清他身上西装原是丝绒的面料，在路灯下都显得隆重。注意到身后的衣摆翘起了边，他抬手帮着翻平。

原本专心走路的白敬亭侧过头来看他，视线撞在一起时做哥哥的反而局促了起来，他几乎是结巴了一下才解释道，“哥哥帮你理下衣服。”

白敬亭点着头，站住脚转过身来打量他，状似平静的目光罩在他身上，盯得人格外心虚。

“你紧张什么？” 白敬亭问。

“啊？” 魏大勋抬起眼，心说我哪有紧张，可攒着的拳头确实下意识握得更紧了些，再用点力怕是连带着手臂都要跟着抖起来。

“我没有……诶，我不是，我就……那什么……”

他连话都有点说不利索，主要还是因为白敬亭看着他的样子过分认真。他一早便清楚小孩儿有一双会吃人的眼睛，撒娇的时候无辜，生气的时候冰冷，泪痣更是成了精一样，有时候漂亮的像颗钻，有时候锋利的像把刀。就只是这样波澜不惊地盯着他，他便自乱阵脚。

这算怎么回事嘛。

“害。” 他抓了一把头发，站在原地装模作样地蹦了两下，努力把笑容往脸上挂，“我这不是看你穿的……穿的像要去结婚一样嘛。”

他的声音小了下去，没什么底气却还要继续说，“怪不得微博上那些小姑娘个个都喊你新郎……”

白敬亭干笑了两声，颇有点恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼。魏大勋赶忙闭了嘴。

这话题对于他们两人来说确实有点敏感，没理的偏偏还是他魏大勋。白敬亭在此之前不止一次和他提过结婚的事儿，在英国的时候，在台湾的时候，在新西兰的时候，在美国的时候。他全都没答应。

至于原因嘛，无非是那些冠冕堂皇老生常谈用脚趾头想都想的出来的问题，可偏偏就是逃不过。

如果恐婚是一种病，那他可以治。但他不是恐婚，他恐一些别的，一些看不见摸不着却实实在在存在着的别的。

说不愧疚是假的。尤其是在白敬亭每次让步，每次妥协，每次说理解说等他的时候，魏大勋恨不得把自己的心掏出来给他看个清楚，我爱你这三个字撰写得有多深刻。

然而无济于事，解决不了根本问题就只能躲。

可今天是他自己非要往枪口上撞。

白敬亭这身装扮实在看得他心慌，无端端生出满心的恨嫁感。太好看了，他说真的，这不是肤浅，而是正儿八经的心动。又或者是，爱慕。这人刚下飞机风尘仆仆闯进乱七八糟的剧组时几乎半夜，都像是驾着七彩祥云的盖世英雄。

人说色令智昏。不无道理。

但白敬亭不一样，白敬亭是他的恋人。他就没有清醒的时候，甚至要后悔此前每一次的拒绝。

眼看着人转身又要往前走，魏大勋挣扎着拽住他的衣角。

“白敬亭，你要不要再问我一遍。” 他没敢抬头，“你现在问我的话，我可能真的会答应。”

时间在那一瞬间停止了。他的眼前闪过花束，香槟，气球，人群，圣保罗大教堂和万里无云的晴空，最后停在白敬亭那张漂亮的脸上。他很少笑得那么温柔，神情专注又虔诚，深情得好似马上要落下泪来。宇宙星辰坠进他的眼睛里，比银河都明亮。

但他没有听到掌声。

剧情还在像走马灯一样快速闪过，魏大勋觉得自己就要喘不上气。真实的海风涌进他的世界里，他比白敬亭先落下泪来。

“对不起。” 他说。赶在白敬亭开口之前，他又一次要撤回要反悔。他痛得要命，爱意将他贯穿，无形的血淌了一地，“我还是，我还是没准备好。”

他听见白敬亭沉沉的叹气声，于是把头低得更低了些。

“敬亭，你别生气。”

他不知道该怎么办才好，伤害爱人的同时他自损更严重些。但他是个不折不扣的坏人。

“没生气。”

他等来白敬亭的怀抱，他总能等到。这个人的声音是与他年龄完全不相符的沉稳，低低地砸在耳膜上会震得全身发麻。

白敬亭说，“我能拿你怎么办呢。”

“说了会等你就会等你的，不差这几天。”

他抬起头来，泪眼婆娑地想要看清面前人的样子。是不是眼中的光都散了，是不是介于男孩儿和男人之间的少年气也不见了，是不是又因为他在快速长大了。可他看不清。他想说我希望可以等到那一天所有人都是祝福我们的，我想要等到掌声。可他张着嘴发不出声音。

最后他等到一个吻。

他的男孩儿帮他把眼泪抹掉。他终于看清小孩儿那张漂亮得不似真人的脸，棱角分明线条锐利。其实早就不再是什么小孩儿了，但永远都是他的小孩儿。

“哭什么啊，搞的像我欺负你了一样，恶人先告状呢怎么。”

白敬亭帮他正了正衣领，手落下来扣进他的指缝间拉着人便走。

“多久都等我么？” 魏大勋跟在后面不死心地问。

“多久都。” 白敬亭健步如飞。

“等个三年五载也等我么？” 魏大勋继续加码。

“等。” 白敬亭头都不回。

“等到天荒地老也等我么？”

这下白敬亭停住脚了，转过头来一脸不可思议地问，“你真舍得我等到天荒地老么？”

魏大勋点头如捣蒜，“当然舍得。” 

“嘿！” 白敬亭这火直往脑袋顶上冒，拉过人便往嘴唇上咬，边吻边说，“你这嘴里要是吐不出什么好话，就给我少说两句。”

“对不起。” 魏大勋被亲的缺氧，在接吻的间隙中艰难地找机会道歉，头昏脑涨的时候不忘了补一句，“等到天荒地老你也要爱哥哥喔。”

白敬亭站在月亮下，无可奈何地翻了他一个白眼，说好。

完。


End file.
